


It takes two, Years.

by Marsetta



Series: Of Slytherins and Gryffindors [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gryffindor Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry likes Ginny. Part of my Of Slytherins and Gryffindors AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It takes two, Years.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Here is another of my Of Slytherins and Gryffindors AU.
> 
> Tis official, Of Slytherins and Gryffindors AU is just going to be a Oneshot thing. Though Bronwen Weasley AU is going to have a multi Chapter thing.
> 
> #8. (plot) Finding love at Hogwarts.
> 
> I don't own.
> 
> ENjoy!

Harry was 15 when he first noticed his best friends cousin.

They were just getting on the train when he first realized that she had grown up quite a bit.

At first he played it off, joked about it with Draco and such. Then, through the first week, he found that she was everything he wanted. She was beautiful, and funny, and really genuinely happy to see him. Him, not the boy who lived, nor the famous hero. But him. Harry.

She didn't laugh at him the first time he tripped up in front of her, that was a plus. She just kinda chuckled as she helped him to his feet. Draco also helped him, but he forgot to thank him as he walked off with Ginny to her next class. He was late for his class, it being in the opposite direction as Ginny's.

Draco was a constant, which was good, because if it wasn't for him constantly reminding him that his cousins would murder him for asking Ginny out, he never would have expected the twins' barrage of pranks.

But hey, he finally got Ginny to go out with him. It only took him two years.

**Author's Note:**

> Harry, you poor sap. Took you two years, but you did it.
> 
> Mars


End file.
